The Saiyan Princess
by JenniferAR
Summary: After dying at the hands of Omega, Princess Vegeta wakes up in the world of RWBY, alongside two people that she never thought to see again. Will these two people bring back their evil princess, or will she hold onto the memories of her old friends and honor them by protecting her new friends and... family? (Discontinued...)
1. Disclaimer Summary

_**Disclaimer**__**...**_

**Just so you know, I do NOT own anything, including the chatacters. Both are owned by it's respected creators.**

**I will state this now, some of these characters (More like one) are very OP. While they are nowhere near my OC from my other story, they are still stronger then any characters from the RWBY world. So expect a "Mary Sue" in this story.**

_**\-- Line -- Line -- Line --**_

**_Summary_...**

**After transforming ****taking on Omega Shenron, Sarada(Fem-Vegeta) decideds to sacrifice her life, to help Goku, take out Shenron.**

**After dying in the arms of her first and only friend, Vegeta starts to realize how much she misses the other saiyans. How much she misses being a Princess. She wish for a world where she can see Nappa and Radits again, to thank them for their loyalty and support.**

**(Remember! Different Universe!)**

**After making a wish for a new life, Vegeta has taken her last breath on Earth.**

**Only to wake up and be given the opportunity to live a new life, along with some old faces.** **Look out Remnant! Princess Sarada, General Nappa, and a big brother Radits are coming!**

_**BTW, Vegeta will be very OOC.**_

_**\-- Line -- Line -- Line --**_

**So allow me to break up the summary for those that are confused.**

**Princess Vegeta, dies after her fight with Omega, only to be brought back with some old faces into the RWBY world.**

**So while a average saiyan can destroy planets, Vegeta in her SSJ 4, can destroy anyone!**

**This story will be focused on Sarada's healing from her terrible past, her actions, and her life. As well as learning about bonds.**

**\-- Line -- Line -- Line --**

**I had always felt that a crossover should keep all aspects of both parties. You can't put Naruto in Bleach, and not have him use jutsus and his clones! The whole point of Naruto is it's power! If your going to change someone to the point where your changing what makes them... well them! Then just use a OC or SI.**

**I'm ok with changing minor things, like Naruto is a Uchiha instead, or maybe he has the water element.**

**So that's why I'm not making Vegeta weaker, so he's not far beyond everyone. Anybody that watched both shows should automatically prepare themselves for a OP character.**

_**\-- Line -- Line -- Line --**_

**Please leave a Like and if you have time to do so, please leave a kind Review as well.**

**Make sure to Follow this story to get updates, since I tend to write at random times and post every chapter randomly.**

_**Your task...**_

_**I'm planning on giving Nappa and Radits some character. I know for sure that Nappa would be very lay back and chill, but also very protective of Princess Sadara.**_

_**I'm not sure how I should play Radits beside him always being arrogant and cocky. I might give him a soft side for literature or something.**_

_**Also, both guys are going to be extremely loyal, protective, as well as always trying to make her happy. Either it's buying her something, or killing everyone that says one wrong thing.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: **__**Just so you all know. I will NOT go in depth on how the character looks and what he/she is wearing. The fact that your reading this, tells me you have seen both shows.**__**So to make things easier. Sarada(Fem-Vegeta) is wearing the same clothes from the 'Omega Shenrron' arc.**__**The only difference is that she's wearing a black tank top, that ends right above her bellybutton. She has the same pants and shoes.**_

_**Everybody else are exactly the same.**_

_**\-- Line -- Break -- **_

_**Sarada POV...**_

"Hahaha! Was this your plan all along, princess?" Omega Shenron stated as he smirked in my direction. He continued to walk through the destroyed buildings as he headed towards me. I couldn't believe how strong he is! _He even beat me and Kakarot in our Super Saiyan 4?!_ I thought. _If we were to fight together, we could end him... but all we did was give him a few scratches!_

"You would distract me while Goku charged up his ultimate attack... You think you could treat the shadow dragons as idiots?!" He yelled and I couldn't stop the shiver from running down my back. His voice alone held power. Power that I have been trying to achieve so I can finally surpass the clown.

"Shadow dragons." I mumbled as I struggled to my feet. I forced a smirk on my face, to hide the fact that I was in pain. That every muscle in my body was screaming at me to just lay back down and rest. _But I couldn't! I have to hold him off!_

"You claim... that you shadow dragons... are the strongest..." I stated as I powered up and transform into a super saiyan.

"Yet I have never heard of you fools" I continued as I started walking towards him while he kept walking towards me.

"And your point?" He asked as he sent me a hard glare. A glare that was nothing compared to the one that I was known to have here on Earth. I had seen my father glare at me, I have seen evil overlords glare at me, I have seen crazy earth woman glare at me. So this Dragon was nothing!

"My point? My point is that your nothing! I am the Princess of all saiyans! My name has traveled across the galaxy, spreading fear to all! While you! Are nothing but an overgrown lizard!!" I yelled as I transformed into my Super Saiyan Two, and charged forward, only for a fist to my cheek, to send me back!

"If I'm nothing... then what does that make you?" He asked with a sneer. He soon vanished and appeared right before me; but before I could do anything, he grabbed me by my throat and held me above the ground, no doubt thanks to his strength and height. My legs were dangling off the ground thanks to my short status.

_I hate being short..._

"In my eyes... your the one who's nothing. You have nothing. You don't even have anything to separate you from your so called friends. No matter how much you try. You will always be alone!" He said as my eyes widened in surprised as well as slight fear.

No matter how rude and arrogant I acted, I couldn't throw away my main desire, and it wasn't being stronger then Kakarot... it was to have someone that I can share my life with. At first I thought it would had been _Bulma_, but she got back with that nobody! But I understood that it was my fault that I had lost her. It was cause of all the times that she needed me, I left her to go train. I was rude and always demanding. I never even sat her down and told her how much I loved her at the time.

The only one that knew, was my rival and dare I say it. My _best_ _friend_. Only when he and I were alone, was where I could let my guard down, where I can speak from the heart, where I was able to be myself. And no matter how much I hated the fact that he was stronger then me, I will always be grateful for what a friend he's been.

_So that's why I can't lose! For my best friend as well as the rest of the saiyan race. I have to win! Otherwise... I will die, never knowing how it feels to be loved... and I refuse to accept that!_

"**Arghaaaaa! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!**" I yelled as a huge power source, burst through my body and surrounded me. I felt my power rise far beyond my super saiyan two form, yet it felt controlled. It felt as if I now had complete control of my power. I didn't feel angry anymore. I didn't feel the pain, the strains of my muscles, or the tiredness that I had earlier.

I felt calm, I felt in control, but best of all...

_I felt better then ever._

"So you achieved your super saiyan three. So what?! Did you forget that I had defeated you while you was in your super saiyan four?!" He yelled and to my slight shock. I found out that I wasn't surprised that I had reached super saiyan three. What did in fact surprised me was, I felt that my energy levels were higher then that clown!

_Was it... it that what this is? Am I really... in control of my super saiyan three form?!_ I thought with shock.

Soon a fist was launched right at me, but I was able to sidestep and return a high kick, that connected with Omega's chin, which launched him a few feet back. He landed on his feet as he gave me a harder glare.

"I hope you enjoyed that... CAUSE IT'LL BE THE LAST ONE, YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID PRIN..." I interrupted his rant with a knee in the stomach, followed by a swing kick, that sent him on his back a few yards away.

"I'm getting really tired of you disrespecting my title... little lizard" I mocked with a grin.

"I'll show you little!" Omega gritted his teeth before charging at me. I decided to meet him half way, and soon we were exchanging blows. Punch after punch, kick after kick, an explosion here, and an explosion there. If we were fighting at a basic human speed, we would had been at it for almost an hour. Yet we managed to only fight for two minutes, before he sent me back to the ground with a backhand.

I crashed into another abandoned building, where I landed in what appeared to be a child's room. I couldn't help but look around the room for a second. While I knew I had to hurry up and get back to my fight with Omega, so that Kakarot could use his Spirit Bomb. I couldn't help but feel that this room was calling to me. It felt as if I belonged here, without ever stepping a foot in here before.

I walked towards the bed and I saw something that would forever be in my memories. It was something that I was quite shock to see, something that I wished I have never seen. Cause up on the bed was a lifeless little girl, that held a teddy bear close to her chest, as she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

I soon felt something wet touch my cheeks and couldn't help but be confused. I soon raise my hand to my cheek and frowned.

_I'm crying? I'm crying?!_

I soon shook my head as I approached the bed. It seemed as if she had died in her sleep. The only question that kept coming to my head was, how?

I decided to find answers another time. I knew that this would cause me some time, time that I didn't have to spare. But I couldn't just leave this scene like this. _I had to do something!_

So I picked her up and held her to my chest. I picked up her teddy bear and her blanket before flying out of there. I made sure to move somewhere far from the battle. I made sure to lower my power level a little so Omega wouldn't track me. Even though he could, it would at least give me a small moment.

I landed in what seemed to be a flower garden. I couldn't help but smile that I'll be able to place her somewhere beautiful. I took a few steps before crouching down. With all the gentleness that I could muster, I laid her down and wrapped her in the blanket, before placing the bear in her arms.

Now that I can see her more clearly, I couldn't help but feel my heart break as I noticed that she could be no older then six. I soon reached down and brushed her soft brown hair away from her adorable face.

"I promise... I promise I will defeat him... I will defeat him so no other child has to suffer what you did..." I vowed before standing up and facing the way that Omega was at. No doubt looking for Me or Goku. I'm just glad that he's charging that attack on another planet.

I soon powered up and flew straight towards him, with a new resolve in my head, _I'm going to destroy him!_

We came face to face again and I saw that he noticed the tears in my eyes.

"So you finally realize that you can't win." He stated as he gave me a smirk, a smirk that I was going to destroy.

"Not quite... I realized that I can't allow you to win. You were right." I answered and he raised a brow, no doubt waiting to see what else I had to say.

"I was always alone... I lost both my mother and little brother before I ever got to remember them. Then I lost my father and my home world as well as my race. Yet I forced people to fear me, because the truth is... I was scared to be hurt. I was scared of being... it doesn't matter!" I yelled as I almost revealed something that nobody ever knows.

"It doesn't matter if I'm weak or scared! Because I'm NOT this planet's savior! I have nothing to lose!" I yelled as I teleported behind him and wrapped both my arms and legs around his back, restraining him as well as stopping all movements.

"Due to the fact that I have nothing... and I'm not this world's hero." I whispered in his ear as he tried to shake me off, but couldn't.

"I'm not afraid..." I stated as a bright light appeared, a few feet away from us. I squinted my eyes to see better and to my relief. I saw the idiot, holding up the biggest spirit bomb that I have even seen.

_I'm glad he decided to charge that up on another planet... lord only knows how much energy he would had gotten here with half the population gone..._

"SARADA! MOVE!" I heard Goku yell, before he tossed both hands downwards, and the spirit bomb headed straight towards us!

"Get off me! Are you crazy?! Your going to die!" Omega yelled out as he struggled more, but I held on. _No way am I letting go_ I thought as I gripped my hands tighter.

"Remember what I said earlier... I'm not this world's hero... and I have nothing to lose." I whispered as the spirit bomb was heading towards us, faster and faster by the second. Omega soon widened his eyes as he now realized what I was going to do.

"You can't!" He shouted but I ignored him and looked towards the source that would end my life. I couldn't help but think back to when I first saw the spirit bomb. It was kinda of a cliche now that I thought about it. _Here I was, ready to face death once again._

"As long as the real hero stays alive... this world will continue to exist! Because I'll make sure that it does!!"

_**KA-BOOOMM!!!**_

(Just imagine a spirit bomb crashing into Omega, while vegeta is holding him, and they both expload.)

_**\-- Line -- Break --**_

_**AN: Just so you know. The little girl that was found dead in her bed, will have a role in my story. While she won't have a major role, she will still have a role. So don't think I decided to involve a dead girl for no reason at all.**_

_**Also, I already stated this, but I will say it again.**_ _**Some characters will be Very OOC while some will have a slight change.**_ _**Remember! This is a different universe! Vegeta was born a female and had a different childhood. Which means her character will be different.**_

_**One more thing!**_

_**Feel free to vote to see who gets who. This was my original idea but I don't mind changing it up.**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Sarada - Blake/Weiss or Both?**_

_**R**__**adits - Vote!!! (I don't have one for him.**_)

_**Nappa - Either Yang or Velvet?**_

_**Y**__**ou can vote to keep it the way it is, or vote to change it around.**__**The votes will be counted from the Reviews, so don't PM/DM me your votes. The last day of voting will be the moment that they finish their test. I will likely have a small AN that will tell you the last time to Vote**_.

_**T**__**hank you and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**P.S. I don't know when I will have more chapters for both stories, but I will try my hardest to have a small chapter every day or two.**_


	3. Not A Chapter!

_**Allow me to point out(answer) somethings before people start asking.**_

**1.) How strong are the three compared to others?**

**\- Far and beyond! Remind you, When Raditz arrived on Earth. An average power level were in the single digits! Remember that Aura protects more then they defend, so that means while someone with Aura is stronger than a earthling, their not that far above. So in my story. an average civilian power level will be in the 20s. So Raditz, while being the weakest of the trio, is still above 1,000. It took Piccolo, who was at a power level of 700 to destroy the moon. Yet there's nobody who can destroy the moon in RWBY. Which means if nobody in the RWBY world is anywhere near 700, Raditz automatically will beat everyone.**

**But to make things fair, Semblance will have a decisive factor in some fights. Also weapons will be alot stronger then average weapons, but are still weak compared to those blasters, that Frieza man had.**

**2.) Will Nappa and Raditz turn super saiyan?**

**\- No!**

**3.) Pairings?**

**\- Vote in the reviews!**

**4.) Will any other character from the Dragon Ball universe show up?**

**\- Only 1! And it's NOT Broly!**

**5.) Clothes, armor, weapons?**

**\- Same clothes from show but will have sleepwear. Same armor, and they will NOT have any weapons. They do have scouters and I might give them Sibermans to use as blah blah blah**.

_**If you have any questions at all, just leave them in a review. I do not have a computer, so I will not be able to check my DM/PM.**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**I'm going to try something completely new here. You may noticed that I might switch up from 1st POV to 3rd POV and back again. This is me trying out a new style. So please tell me if you prefer me writing this way? Or the old way?**_

_**One more thing. I'm not sure if I should include Nappa and Raditz. I may have Sarada be on her own. But until I figure it out. It will remain the same.**__**You are also free to vote if you prefer the story a certain way. I'm open to ideas and such things for later chapters**_.

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**\--Line -- Break --**_

_**Afterlife,**_

_**Otherworld.**_

**_Sarada's POV_...**

_Darkness_...

_Emptiness_...

_Lonely_...

**Gasp**!

I woke up with a loud start and checked my surroundings for any threats before settling down. I grasped at my chest with my right hand as I tried to process everything. I closed my eyes and began to take deep breaths after every seven seconds, to relax my nerves and calm my still beating heart.

_Damn... now I know what they mean by 'third times the charm.' That was painful!_

Soon flashes began to appear in my mind and now I remembered everything. It was as if, I had been drugged, forced to forget who I was. Only being able to remember basic information. Yet now, it was as if I had just woken up. I was now sober in a drunk world. I was me again. I thought with joy...

But it soon faded as I remembered that I was dead... again... For the third time... Within twenty year...

_I really need another hobby..._

I soon begin to get on my feet and survey the area. I soon saw a path not too far from where I stood. I looked beyond and to my surprised, _SOULS__!_ As in real life souls. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about this place.

_I was back in the other world! Which means?! ... time to say hello to Yemma._

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

Sarada stood in front of the giant as he sat behind his massive seat, sweat dripping down the side of his head, quick glances towards the other demons, making sure that the princess was surrounded by every guard in the room, which made Sarada raise a eyebrow, but remain the same. Calm and relaxed. She knew that they apposed no threat to her. Last time she was here, they all cowardly hid behind giant furniture's.

_And I was only at super saiyan 2! Imagine me now, now that I have achieved super saiyan 4._

Sarada thought as she continued to slightly glare at the red man. She was getting annoyed that they were wasting her time. While she admit, she had become... _**nicer**_... She still wouldn't hesitate to kill some bastad that was wasting her time.

"Are you going to just stay there and look at me?! Or are you going to hurry up and point me to the damn afterlife?!" She yelled angrily as the giant began to shake slightly more due to her powerful tone alone. Yet everyone knew that it was more than that. Last time, they didn't leave on... _good_ terms.

"Either send me with the little Angels or send me to hell. I don't care witch." Sarada continued as she crossed her arms and began to tap her finger.

All the other demons were sweating heavily. It was so intense for some of them, that a few were already looking for escape paths, in case things got ugly.

"V-very well! But there seems to be a problem." King Yemma stated as he began looking around, everywhere else but the princess eyes. He had a bad feeling if he were to look into her eyes right now.

"What?" Sarada asked as she looked annoyed and confused. "What do you mean that you have a 'problem?'" Sarada then turned to face one of the demons that had gotten to close before she gave him a hard glare.

While it may had appeared to be her looking at him angrily. There was more meaning to it. It was if that look held a message. A message that nobody dared speak against.

_If it happens again... let's see..._

King Yemma took a deep breath, before turning and trying his hardest to remain calm; but to a warrior like Sarada. It was quite easy to see the fear, the panicking, the need to get away. She could see it. She could actually feel it. It was thick in the air.

"You see. Your not... a good person you see. Which means I can't sent you to heaven." Yemma answered as he unconsciously held his breath as he waited for her reply.

"So send me to hell. I've already been there before." She replied as she thought back to her fight against the demon thing, that came from a cute and chubby monster.

_It was cute! _

King Yemma took another deep breath as he prepared to say the part that was the problem. He knew that she would either kill him, or yell his ears off and then kill him. Either way, he knew after he says this part. Hell will freeze over.

"I can't either. Your too... powerful." He responded as he took another breath. "If I send you to hell, there will be nobody strong enough to... hold you." He continued as he waited for his death.

"**WHAT****!****?!**" Exclaimed Sarada as she vanished and reappeared in front of Yemma, in an instant!

"Explain." She ordered as she stared down Yemma.

"Y-yo-you s-see... Y-our too strong... I can't p-put you in... hell." Yemma answered as he closed his eyes and prepared for death. He couldn't help but wonder why wasn't his guards doing anything. He decided to risk it, by feeding into his curiosity.

He opened his eyes... nobody was around...

_I'm going to haunt those sons of bitc_

"SO I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOU IDOITS?!" Sarada interrupted his thoughts with her loud and powerful tone, laced with anger and annoyance.

"N-n-no NO! You see! There's one solution to this problem!" King Yemma exclaimed.

"And what is it?! It better not be something dumb either, like 'I must forgive myself' or some other dumb shit." Sarada growled.

"No! NO! Nothing like that! The only solution to this, is reincarnation." Yemma rebuttal.

"So I'm coming back as a cat or something?" Sarada deadpanned as she tilted her head to the side and looked confused.

King Yemma would never dare say what went through his mind at that very moment.

_Aww! She looks adorable! Too bad she's crazy!_

"Not exactly." Yemma replied as he now began to calm down. Now that Sarada was less angry, King Yemma didn't need to feel scared. He knew if she wanted it, he be dead already. While he appeared to be calm now, in the back of his mind. He was still afraid. Afraid of angering her again.

"You will be transported to another world, or more precisely. Another universe. The only downside is, your physical appearances might change"

"Change how?!" Sarada interrupted with a hard look.

"Not in what you are thinking! I mean like aging. You might become a few years younger." King Yemma explained as he started to sweat again.

"What of my power? My transformations? Will anything like that be affected?" She asked. She had to make sure, in case she was attacked and she would be caught off guard by her power being different.

_Best to know now._ Sarada thought.

"None. No changes will occur, I promise you that." Yemma defended. "I will also gift you two people from the afterlife to accompany you. But it must be someone you knew directly and had spent more then three years with." Yemma quickly explained.

_Damn! That means I can't take... No matter! I know who._

"Fine I accept." Sarada stated.

"Very well. I will also grant you a few things that you have grown to need in life."

King Yemma soon stood up and walked around his desk. Each steps shaking the entire office as he walked, yet Sarada remained unfazed. Gemma soon crouched down and held his left palm open. Inside his hands were things that Sarada had used throughout her life.

First a purple scouter. Something that she hasn't used since her army days, serving that bastad Frieza.

"Now I know that you may not want you scouter, but I recommend taking it with you. You will wish you had it." Yemma stated as he saw the look she had, while she looked to the machine. He knew that look. Useless. She believed that it had no use to her, so it made it useless.

Saiyans weren't materialistic beings. They didn't keep many things. They'd only kept things that they saw as useful, things that could either help them fight, or things that made life better.

"I also programmed your music into it." King Yemma deadpanned as he saw the happiness flash past her eyes before she decided to just take it. They both knew that it was all just an act.

"Fine." She replied as she took it and placed it on her ear, before adjusting the glass to cover her eye. It has been such a long time since she ever wore a scouter, yet she didn't forget how to use it.

_At least it was purple!_

Sarada then looked back towards his palm and found two other things. Things that will come in handy. First was a bag of senzu beans. And the other... was two photos. The first was of her and the Z-fighters. While she wasn't close to many of them, she still had a few... bonds. She may even consider them friends.

The other was a photo that made both of them gasp in shock, but for different reasons. Yemma gasped because the photo not only made the most expressionless being to not only look surprised... but to make her _cry?!_

Sarada not only gasped cause of the photo, but that photo had brought up happy memories. Memory that she always treasured.

A photo oh her, standing, looking happy for the first time, smiling with such joy and childlike innocence.

A photo of her... standing between two saiyan royal guards. Both seemed to be smiling in happiness. Both seemed to look intimidating as well as strong. Both seem to look happy with their positions. They seemed happy that they were Princess Sarada's guards. Both seemed simply happy standing beside her.

And Sarada looked happy standing between them... she looked happy standing between _Nappa_... and _Raditz_!

"Are you alright..." King Yemma whispered as he looked around awkwardly. It was the first time that Yemma had seen any kind of emotion, beside anger, appear on her face. Yet the first time he gets to witness it, she had a broken, pained, and wistful look in her coal black eyes.

"I-I'm fine!" Sarada answered with a sharp tongue but quickly looked down. She took a few breaths before looking back up and grabbing both items.

"So... what now giant" Sarada growled as she tried to regain any confidence in her voice.

_I can cry later!_

"Now you wish for two people." Yemma answered as he stood back up, and walked back to his desk. Allowing time for Sarada to wipe her eyes. "Now you wish for people to join your next adventure. But I must warn you... while they may be back to life. It doesn't mean that they will automatically be loyal to you or something. So if they refuse, i can't do nothing about it. I will give you a moment to think."

"I understand but there's no need. I already know who I want brought back. I want Nappa and Raditz, my two elite guards!" Sarada exclaimed as she stood up straight, with such confidence and a calm composure. She looked truly as her title suggested. She looked like a princess.

"Very well. They shall be there when you awake. I will also grant you this journal." He said as a small journal appeared in Sarada's hand. It was a basic black journal pad, with only a few sheets of paper. "It contains basic information about the world that you will be going to." King Yemma explained.

"I see... thank you." Sarada said as she had a cute little pout on her face. King Yemma couldn't help but smile at the inner childness in her.

Soon a bright white and gray portal appeared. It was six feet high and six feet wide. A perfect circle. A circle that will lead Sarada to two people that she wished to see, as well as a new life.

"One last question. Is there a possibility of different versions of people? Like will I see a different version of someone I knew?" Sarada quickly explained as Yemma began to look confused before realizing what she meant.

"No. In this universe, there are no saiyans, there is no frieza, and there is no earth. It's a completely different universe." Yemma answered as he knew what she truly wanted to know.

"Ok then. I'll be off now." Sarada stated before placing the things in her jean pockets and began walking towards the portal. She soon stopped right before she entered and turned back to look at Yemma.

"Oh and before I forget... don't mention anything." Sarada growled with a single look. A look that promised pain.

"My lips are sealed." Yemma replied as he sat back in his seat.

Sarada nodded and soon jumped in. The moment his body vanished, the portal soon disappeared seconds after. Leaving no traces of the portal and Princess Vegeta.

_**And so, one of the Earth's greatest warriors has vanished In a ball of flashing light. Having made the ultimate sacrifice, for the sake of her loved ones...**__**Her name was Sadara.. a proud saiyan warrior.**_

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

_**RWBY World,**_

_**middle of a forest.**_

_**Early Morning.**_

_**Sadara POV...**_

I awoke again, for the third time today... in another world... again.

_I really need a new hobby._

I thought with a sigh, before I started standing up. I soon heard a groan before turning to see someone that I never that I'll see. Someone that I had missed dearly. One of my royal guards and friend.

_Nappa_...

But I soon gasped as I noticed a few things about nappa. A few things that made me quite surprised as well as smile. First of all, _**Nappa had hair!**_ I was quite surprised since I'd always knew him bald. The second thing was, Nappa seemed to be younger as well.

Nappa seemed to be about 6'3 ft tall and was well built, like a true saiyan warrior. Nappa seemed to be wearing the same clothes as well as the same armor. The only difference was that it was smaller and the colors were black and red. The black being it's main theme. A blue scouter seemed to be placed right beside his head.

_So this is what he meant be the aging effects. That must mean?!_

I looked down and to my horror! I was a teenager again! I seemed to be around the ages of 16 - 18. I still had my long black hair, but it was now spiky at the tips, compared to when I had cut the tips when I had grown older. I still had an above average bust that the last time I had them measured. they were a 34DD. I still had my wide hips and giant ass. I had thick thighs and long legs. I had small hands and feet, with perfect manicure and pedicure. All in all, I looked amazing, I looked beautiful, I looked _sexy_.

But something almost made my heart stop. Something that made my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates! Wrapped around my waist.

_Was a brown monkey tail!_

I couldn't believe my very own eyes. I looked towards Nappa and to my very relief, Nappa still had his own tail as well. I then decided to better inspect myself while I have the chance.

I appeared to be wearing the same clothes I had when I fought against Omega, the only difference being, my tank top had a bigger cleavage and was showing the top of my nipples. My clothes was also fixed and cleaned. It appeared to be as if I had just bought these clothes and I had my purple scouter over my left eye. All in all, I looked exactly as I did when I was younger, just without the armor and blue skintight suit.

I then choked as I suddenly remembered about _Raditz!_

I looked around frantically before spotting him a few feet away. He seemed to be de-aged as well, his armor had the same color theme as Nappa's, he had a green scouter on his left eye, and his tail was wrapped securely around his waist.

It's important to wrap the tail around one self. Due to our tail being the place where our true saiyan power hails from, as well as the fact that it is our weakest spot.

I soon heard another groan before turning back towards Nappa. I saw him begin to stand up and I decided to surprise him. By helping him up.

"Here, let me help." I stated as I helped him up. Nappa smiled in my direction.

"Thanks boss. I was wo-Princess?! I'm alive?! Holy crap! I'm young again! Princess?! Your so cute again!" Nappa yelled and I glared at him when he called me cute.

"Nappa! Calm down." I ordered as he took a few seconds to calm down, but I can see the excitement as well as joy in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Go wake up Raditz. It's time we all have a talk." I stated as I watched Nappa wake up Raditz, only for him to throw him into a tree.

_Raditz always was a angry sleeper._

"Princess Sarada?!" I heard him exclaimed before teleporting in front of me and bowing before me.

"I apologize for failing my mission. I promise it won't happen again. That green freak and my stupid little brother will see. The might of" I stopped him from his rant by placing a hand on his shoulder pad.

"It's fine Raditz. You did your best. Now I think it's time we all discuss what happened.

_**\-- SCENE-- CHANGE--**_

After telling them everything besides the fact that I lived with what was supposed to be our enemies, for thirty long years. I made up a story that I had killed everyone and destroyed the planet, since I couldn't have my wish granted.

This they growled at, no doubt thinking how dare they refuse something from me. While I was used to them always, what I call. Kissing ass. But even still, i enjoyed the moments when they treated me as an equal. While they were still respectful and very protective. They at least spoke to me as another human being.

_More like, another Saiyan being._

I told them that I had defeated Frieza and achieved the super saiyan form. They asked to see it and I showed it to them, with a slight look of cockiness.

_What? We all thought it was a legend! Sometimes I still can't believe it and yet I can now reach super saiyan 4!_

I couldn't help but show off a little as I teleported around at Unbelievable speeds. I had a look of pride on my face the entire time.

"Your amazing as always Princess." I saw Nappa smiled at me with a look that said he was proud. I couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed as I blushed. Raditz had the same look but his contained excitement.

_I forgot. Raditz is still only in his early twenties! He's still young compared to Nappa's 56 and my..._

I shook my head as I decided to get back on track.

I told them that I had gone around the galaxy, saving world's and becoming a leader of a group of elite fighters. Afterwards I had fought a being called Majin Buu.

_Which I did die in that battle._

Afterwards, we read the journal and learned that this planet's name is Remnant, people had aura, some could use an ability called a semblance, and a power source that allows people to control an element to some degree. Some people where even this planet's, what I like to believe their best warriors, called hunters and huntresses.

"I'm sure they're not even that strong. We'll squashed them!" Nappa yelled. I also noticed that Raditz seemed to be nodding in agreement.

"We're not causing problems in this world. We don't know if this planet has achieved space travel yet. We also don't know how strong these people can be. You two died because you was unaware of that fact that Kakarot and his friends were hiding their power levels."

I noticed how they both seemed to look ashamed at being reminded on how they have died. I decided to lighten the mood by continuing on.

"Anyways, I also don't want no attention on what might be my new home planet." I stated and couldn't help but smirk at their surprised reactions.

"So we're taking over the planet?" Raditz asked and I let out another sigh.

"No. We're simply going to try to blend in and learn more about this planet. Then we discussed on what to do from there." I answered as they both nodded.

"Okey princess. You can count on us!" Nappa smiled and I smiled back.

"One more thing, don't call me princess. We don't need people questioning us. I'm not saying you have to hide your abilities, but I also don't want you to be showing it off either." I ordered and they both nodded as we all stood up.

Afterwards we decided to head to civilization, and using our scouters, we were able to find what looked to be a city.

"Vale? This city's name is Vale? What a weird name." I heard Raditz mumble as we made sure to look around before flying down, into the city in what seemed to be a public park.

We couldn't risk the chance of being seen. I didn't want public attention and besides, we have to gather information before we do anything. We looked around before walking out and to all three of our surprises.

_It looks so beautiful._

I stared in awe and I could tell that both boys were doing the same thing as I. We soon noticed that the civilians were what appeared to be humans as well as a few people who were humans but with animal traits. Some had ears, some had tails, I even saw a guy with gills!

We begin to walk around, looking at all the buildings and architecture this city has to offer. I noticed that this planet's writing system as well as the speaking language, were both the same as that of Earth. The only difference being their money.

Same cars that float above ground, same phones that appeared to be see through, hell I even see the exact same bench that has speakers attached to it. If it wasn't for the fact that this planet's nature and other small details such as the planet's layout, when I flew up to the athromspear and noticed the land mass was different.

But one thing that did in fact surprise me were that this planet's currency were colorful cards. One thing I had always known, _money makes the universe go round._

_We're going to have to find a way to receive income. Maybe we can become those hunters or something? Maybe they have a fighting tournament?!_

We continued to walk until we spotted a public library down the street. We decided that it will be the perfect spot to learn more information about this planet.

We soon arrived at the front door, and before I can get near it, Raditz had the door open for me, head tilted down in a low royal manner. I couldn't help but sigh as I knew it was only time before we become well known.

We all decided to split up and read different materials and we will meat up later to share information. Raditz would take the history considering he loves things such as great warriors and crazy battles. He lived for history. Nappa decided to learn more about this planet's technology since it will do us justice to know what we can face. I decided to learn more about this dust and later learned something that put that final nail into the coffin of doubt, doubt that this was earth.

_Grimm_...

Apparently this world ducked up so bad that mother nature is fighting back and yet these people can't seem to realize that they are the true monsters. But judging from these stories. _These Grimm were very weak._

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

After a few hours of changing subjects and discussing topics. It was time we headed back out. Apparently the library was closing. So with the new knowledge stored in our heads, we left to find somewhere we can stay for the night. If not, we can go back to that forest and camp out.

We walked around the city of Vale late at night, admiring the lights and other such things. The city looked better at night in my opinion. Soon I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud shattering crash.

Only to see something that I was not prepared for.

A young girl that resembles little red riding hood, standing on what seemed to be the definition of a TV show gangster, with a huge mechanical scythe!

I was surprised and amazed as I noticed the girl seemed to be only a year younger then my current appearances.

"What do we do?" Nappa asked as he looked excited to see a fight take place. Raditz seemed to take interest in the weapon itself.

"Nothing. We have nothing to gain but the authority's attention." I answered and they both nodded in understanding.

We saw how the young girl managed to fight off all if the underlings before turning to face a orange hair guy with a white suit and cane.

"I would love to stick around, but this master thief! Has somewhere else to be!" He yelled as he raised his cane and a barrel appeared on his cane. It soon shot a red projectile at the young girl. The young girl quickly used her gun to shoot the ground, launching her over the blazing bullet that occurred where she had just been standing.

The blast flew past and headed towards Raditz. He simply smack the bullet with his bare hand towards the ground, which cause a mini crater to appear. I sigh as I thought how much is it going to be, to fix that.

"Woah! That was so cool!" A mini tornado of rose petals flew towards us and landed in front of Raditz. It appeared to be the young girl.

_So that must be her semblance. It's way slower then I thought a speed semblance should be._

"Youmustbesuperstrong?! Mysisteryang coulddothesamethingbutshehastowearherguanlets"

(You must be super strong?! My sister Yang could do the same thing but she has to be wearing her gauntlets.)

I heard her speak and couldn't help but blink a few times.

"Sorry." I heard her mumble. "I get really weird when I meet new people. Allow me to"

"Hey red. Aren't you trying to stop someone from leaving?" Nappa interrupted and Ruby did something that I was slightly surprised to see. The young girl has blushed with an innocent smile.

_So adorable!_

"Your right! See you guys later!" She yelled and jumped up to the rooftop with the help of her scythe that can apparently shoot.

"Well she seems like a fun one." Nappa said with amusement in his voice. We decided to ask the shop owner what happened, or more precisely. Gain information about dust.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he nodded towards my direction.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm just glad that Ruby was here to stop them. They only took a few ounces of Ice and Fire Dust." He replied and I filed the name away for later. I couldn't help but noticed that they had different names for dust. Which means one dust doesn't produce all the elements. We also noticed how they came in different colors as well as different ways. They came in Crystal's and powered forms. Some had bullets that seemed to be infused with some.

_We now knew that this will be an advantage to us. Which each color reflecting a different element. We can prepare for an attack before the bullets even reach us. Like avoiding Ice bullets in case it makes us stuck or smacking a Fire bullet down to cause a smoke screen._

I was also curious to see if by mixing dust, would I be able to create a new element. _Only one way to find out._ I leaned back and whispered in Nappa's ear to distract the old man, while me and Raditz take a few Dust crystals and packets of powder.

After returning back after four seconds it took to take a few things and place it in a black bag. We soon began to hear the sound of heels clicking on the hard, cold ground. And right behind her was Ruby. The woman seemed to be glaring at everything as she walked towards us.

"Excuse me. I will like to request that you three shall follow me. Someone would like to meet you." She stated with a sharp tone and I knew she expected to simply just follow her, but instead. I held my ground.

"What for? We didn't interfere in the situation as well as the fact that we have nothing to do with it. And yet, why does someone who's not even here, want with me?" I replied with an equal amount of venom in my voice.

I noticed that she seemed shocked that I would stand up to her. Ruby even looked at me as if I had just solve the problem of world hunger.

"Then I will have to take you all by force." She responded after gaining her senses again. I noticed how Nappa and Raditz were about to attack the woman in front of me. I decided to save her life since I didn't want any unneeded attention.

"Why are you being so violent? I never said I was refusing. I'd simply asked why. Is it wrong for me to ask those kind of questions when someone states that someone would like to speak to me." I responded in jest and couldn't help but smirk as she gritted her teeth and turned to walk away.

"Follow me." She mumbled as she lead the way. Ruby running along to catch up with the woman while Nappa and Raditz walked beside me but slightly behind. I noticed how the woman seemed to look at us in confusion before shrugging her shoulders.

_**\-- SCENE-- CHANGE --**_

Princess Sarada sat in a police station investigating room along with her two guards. Nappa and Raditz stood behind her as regular guards do. They were offered seats but both refused. Choosing to stand behind Sarada in her seat. Ruby and the woman, that they later learned that her name was Glynda Goodwitch and she was apparently a very well known huntress; to stare in curiosity.

Glynda continued to speak to Ruby but remained to keep the three in her line of sight. She could tell that there was something weird about them. Their armor was something that she couldn't believe. Just judging from how it looks, it seemed to be extremely hard and flexible, at the same time. She didn't know of any materials that could have that effect. She was also quite curious about those strange glass piece, that was attached to a ear piece, that covered one of her eyes. But what really made her suspicious was the fact that a young teenager had just smack an loaded dust round into the ground, without any type of protection.

While aura protected the body from different things, it should had at least done some kind of damage. Only someone with a aura reserve of high quantity could walk out of that unarmed.

Which means he either had more aura then herself, or he was simply just strong. Anyway, she was placing her bets on the latter.

Soon the door opened and a gray haired man entered. He appeared to be holding two plates of chocolate chip cookies and a mug in his other hand. I noticed the cane that was strapped to his side. _I knew that has to be his weapon. _Sarada thought.

_**( For reading purposes. I'm just going to write Ozpin. I'm getting tired of describing them as Man and Woman. We all know who the story is talking about. They just don't know his name until Ruby mentions it.)**_

Ozpin leaned forward and stared at Ruby's eyes. "Ruby Rose... You... have silver eyes." He stares as everyone, excluding Glynda were staring at him in confusion.

_What does her/my eye color has to do with anything!_ Three saiyans and a human thought at the same time unconsciously.

Ruby looked confused as she tried to look anywhere but himm "Uh, um..."

Ozpin did a 180 as he then sat back down. "So! Where did you learn to dothis?" He said gesturing with his mug at the tablet, that Glynda was holding, showing Ruby's fighting.

"S-Signal Academy." She answered with a adorable stutter.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked and I couldn't help but wonder the same thing. I also noticed that he truly didn't seem all that surprised at her answer. Kinda as if he...

_He already knows, that means he knows her already._ Sarada thought as she decided to listen in and gain more information on this man.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see..."

Ozpin then puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby and Sarada. Sarada simply pushes her plate over to Ruby, who looked at her with a grateful smile. "Thank You!" She smiled appreciatively.

"Not one for sweets?" Ozpin asked and Sarada continued to stare back at him for a moment. Both were reading each other, both were trying to understand anything and everything about the other, while doing their best to hide their own nature away.

"No. I need to watch what I eat." Sarada simply answered and most people looked at Glynda as she appeared to look angry and... jealous?

Everyone knew that in that room, Sarada was the most attractive woman in that room.

_She has all that breast and yet she's jealous because a young girl has bigger ones... they are pretty impressive_. Ozpin thought as he took another quick glance at her chest area.

Ozpin soon choked on his mug as he looked closer and spotted the top parts of her nipples. _Dear lord! Their huge and so pink!_

**Cough-cough**

"I-it's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

I then heard her mumble over cookies as she explained that, that was her uncle Qrow and he had taught her, while she proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises.

"So I've noticed." Placing his cup on the table as he leans forward.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked and Sarada looked up to hear her answer as well.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She said,talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing.

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'*giggles* I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really,gosh, you know!" She ranted as everyone gave her a crazed look.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin ask and I raise my eyebrow.

_He's supposed to be important or something?_ Sarada thought.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby answered without any hesitation.

_Oh shit! How did I not see myself walking into this?_ Raditz thought with a frown.

"Hello."

_Don't you just hello her!_

"Nice to meet you."

_Don't just go along with it!_

"You want to come to myschool?" Ozpin asked and I saw how Ruby looked excited.

"More than anything." She answered with such conviction that I couldn't help but admire in a young girl.

Ozpin turned and was exchanging glances with Glynda, who showed her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turned back to face Ruby. "Well, okay."

Ruby soon smiled, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as she stared at Ozpin. I couldn't help but prepare myself for our turn to be questioned.

"Now on to you three." Ozpin stated as I noticed how it became tense, yet he remain to act calm and sincere. I decided to face him the same way I have done to Glynda earlier. By not backing down.

"I just want my phone call." Nappa stated and I couldn't help but to slap his stomach with a loud slap.

"Shut it, Nappa!" I growled out as I continued to have my stare down with Ozpin. "What my friend is trying to say. Is when will we be allowed to leave? We've done nothing wrong." Sarada stated as Ozpin tried to read her but couldn't get anything.

"Just a few questions if you will. Then you'll be out of here in a second. I assure you." Ozpin answered as both Glynda and Ruby remained silent, listening to the conversation.

"Very well. I will answer anything as best as I can." Sarada replied as she tilted her head back slightly. "And I want the two of you. To remain quiet." Satada ordered and both men stood up straight and held their arms behind their backs. It looked as if both men were soliders.

_Hmmm_... Ozpin thought as he studied the two young man behind the girl. Who ever she was, she held some sort of power, a rank above the two of them.

_What are those strange devices on their face?_ Ozpin thought.

"Thank you. I will try to speed this up as best as I can. First question. Where did you learn to fight?" Ozpin asked as he leaned forward to prepare himself to catch a lie.

"I don't see how this refers to the incident that has taken place. I wasn't even involved." Sarada answered. Both Ozpin and Glynda sharpen their eyes at this response.

"I thought you were going to answer the questions?" Glynda asked with poison in her tone as she glared at Sarada. Both saiyan males wanted nothing more but to destroy her.

"You are correct. But only if it involves the incident. You took the three of us off the streets and into a prison cell. To be questioned on something that is non-relateable to the matter. I must ask, is this what you do to others?" Sarada replied as she glared back at Glynda.

Nappa couldn't help but smirk at how his princess was getting underneath their skins.

"...very well. What brought you to arrive at the area while it was being robbed?" Ozpin asked as he began to study her again, awaiting her answer.

"The three of us were walking through town. Looking for a place for the night." Sarada answered as she remain calm and collected.

"So you have nowhere to stay?" Ozpin asked as he gave Glynda a quick look, one that all saiyans caught.

"Yes. That is correct." Sarada replied as she already knew where this was going. It turns out her plan was coming to a close.

"How would you three like to attend Beacon?" Ozpin asked and I couldn't help but internally smirked.

"Pass." I answered as both adults and Ruby stared at me in shock. I'm glad that Raditz is recording this conversation to look back to.

"What?!"

"Huh?!"

"Why?"

I heard all three of them asked. I couldn't help but to look at Glynda.

"Their will be no need. The three of us are far superior fighters then the two of you. If we attend, it will literally be a waste of our time." Sarada answered as she looked back towards Ozpin.

"You think you three are better then two fully trained Hunter and Huntress?!" Glynda exclaimed as Ruby just stared in shock. Ozpin even seem to look surprised that a young girl would state such a thing.

"So what is it that you need help in? Our academy offers the best of the best. I'm sure w"

"I said we'll pass. But there is one thing that I might come for." Sarada stated as she leaned forward and smiled. Ozpin and Glynda exchanged looks before Ozpin nodded.

"We will require a place to sleep and three warm meals a day. I also expect a place to wash myself and a change of clothes." Sarada answered and both adults looked surprised yet again.

"You do know you automatically get those things if you come, right?" Ozpin stated as he looked confused for a moment.

"Yes, but we have no money to pay for our education." Sarada pointed out as Glynda realized what she was planning. In case they accepted. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't have to pay for anything.

"Don't worry about that. Everything is free. We even give out allowances for the students to have some spending money." Glynda stated as Sarada nodded.

"If that is already included, then there's only one condition I have." Sarada pointed out.

"And that is?" Ozpin smirked as he believed it will be something that he was already going to offer.

"For you guys to not spy on us. No looking into our history either. Otherwise I will not attend." She answered as everyone looked surprised.

"W-why would we do that?" Glynda asked as she looked towards Ozpin.

"You invite three strange people into your school, without knowing a single thing about them. You asked questions about our abilities to determine what kind of a threat we are. Yet even when I stated that we were stronger then you two, you either thought of it as false or I was simply thinking over my head. The fact that you didn't push, answers that I am not a threat, or more like, I'm not something or someone that you do consider to be a threat. So now I'm left here, thinking who could you possibly see as a threat. Is it some sort of grimm?" Sarada asked as Ozpin and Glynda widened their eyes in shock and slight fear. Ozpin was better at hiding it though. They both couldn't believe how she was able to almost paint a picture that they have been trying to hide for thousand of years.

"There's a monster grimm?!" Ruby exclaimed looking shock.

"Not quite and I'm sure the people wouldn't like to find out that there was a threat out there, being kept secret." Sarada stated, but to people like Ozpin. He was able to read between the lines.

"So I will attend your school and I would love to fight a being that makes two of the best hunter and huntress" Sadara looked at Glynda when she said this, "scared. But only if I get to have my privacy." Sarada finished as everyone looked shock, besides Ruby who looked confused.

"...very well. Before we proceed, may we have your names?" Ozpin asked and I smiled.

"These are Nappa and Raditz. I am Sarada. And no, we do not have any last names."

"Very well... welcome to_ Beacon_."


	5. Chapter 3

_**Sarada POV...**_

"Princess?"

"Princess?"

"Princess Sarada?"

I woke to my name being called as I looked up and came face to face with a smiling Nappa.

"I hoped you enjoyed your nap your majesty." Nappa stated with a smile. I knew while he was partially joking, he was still serious about my title. Not that I complained since I hold that title with honor and pride.

I looked around and noticed that we were still in the flying machine, they call a bullhead. I looked around and noticed that most of the students were looking at a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch as she explained the so call peace.

I rubbed my eye before letting out a deep breath. I then got to my feet and stretched my arms up above while I leaned my head back.

"Princess!" I heard Nappa before I was blocked by his tall shadow. I looked up and noticed that he was standing in front of me, his back to my front as of he was protecting me from something. Even though I had just awaken, I'm sure I would had sense something. I was curious to see what did Nappa see as a threat.

I tried to look to the right of him, but he only moved in front of me yet again. I then tried the left, only for him to repeat the same action. I then looked up to him, only to see that he was avoiding my eyes.

"What's the matter, Nappa?" I asked. I noticed that Raditz was standing near and he too was blocking my view as well as avoiding my eyes.

"Well you you see my lady. Your... breast... is showing." He stated as I gave him a deadpanned look.

"That's it? Your making such a big deal about the fact that my breast is slightly showing?" I asked as I looked down, only to see that my right strap was slightly off my shoulder and that you could see that top of my breast as well as my right nipple.

"Nappa. We're warriors. How many times have we seen each other naked?" I asked with a sigh as I fixed my shirt and dusted off the dust.

"I know princess... I just don't... I just don't want these weaklings to think they can see your body." He replied as Raditz just seemed to shrug.

I looked at Nappa and shook my head. We soon heard the announcement that the flying ship has arrived at Beacon. I then spotted a blonde hair boy run past and was the first one out.

_Well. Someone seems excited._

I looked outside and saw severalshipscarrying students and docking at the entrance of theschool.As soon as I turn back forwards, I am greeted by Jaune Arc, throwing up in a trash can, hunching over it as he looses his lunch. I knew it was his name as I could see his name, written on the back of his underwear. I couldn't help but think of him as a pathetic excuse for a hunter in training.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

I hear and turned to see the same girl from last night at the Dust robbery and the meeting with Ozpin. I saw how she was trying to get closer, but a beautiful tall blonde, was pulling her by the hood. I saw how Ruby, if I remember correctly, throw her arms around.

"Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" The blonde replied and I couldn't help but try to find the resemblance but I found nothing. Their probably just close friend, sorta like how Bulma called me her In-Saiyan sister.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, and they'resocool!" Ruby responded with a look of shock. No likely thinking how her sister can say such a thing.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Replied Yang as she looked around.

Ruby then pulled out a red box thing, transforming her weapon into its scythe form. "Of course I'm happy withCrescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." she said as she looked down sadly.

My heart really was hurting watching this. A sweet innocent girl, that wants nothing but good for everyone. Yet she was lonely.

I saw how Yang, playfully pulled her sister's hood down over her face as she tried to cheer her up. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

I couldn't help but agree with Yang. She needed to grow up if this is the type of career she wants to achieve.

Taking off her hood, ruby looked up with such innocence and childlike curiosity, that I couldn't help but to awww at.

"But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

Shes so cute! I have to protect her! Damn my female saiyan instincts! My need to protect children... _but she is so cute!_

"Well..."

A group of other students surround Yang and they all started moving around and stated headed down walkway, as yang yelled out "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby was spinning and was dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving shove, and was spinning with no sense of direction. "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby then was stopping for a moment, still reeling as she muttered "I don't know what I'm doing..." before falling backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying.

"Yikes!" I heard Nappa laugh right beside me and couldn't help but glare at him. I then decided that it will be best for us to leave and not draw attention to ourselves. I could already sense Ozpin standing behind a vending machine.

"Nappa, Raditz, let's go." I ordered and we began our way to the front door. From what I remember, we're all supposed to meet in a meeting room or something.

_**Ka-Booom!!!**_

I turned to see a explosion of fire, snow, and electricity, and right in the center. Were Ruby and a girl all in white.

_**I turned for only five seconds! How do they cause an explosion in five seconds?!**_

I decided to just continue on and head inside. I don't need to interfere if it doesn't include us.

_I also don't need any reasons to meet with Ozpin again, especially so soon._

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

_**Inside Beacon:**__**Sarada POV...**_

The rest of the way was occupied by students chatting and interacting with each other. Soon Ozpin gave us a speech and we were informed that our test would be tomorrow and we all would be sleeping in this big room.

I looked around at The first night at Beacon, students were splayed out in sleeping bags, others were sitting in groups talking, some were reading quietly, while a few were doing night stretches. I even spotted Ruby, in her pajamas, with a sleeping mask around her head.

_She looks so adorable!_

She was writing in a journal when Yang had dropped down right next to her, similarly dressed but more revealing. Not that I can complain, considering I had Nappa and Raditz, both sitting in front of me, blocking the male's side.

I had on A black almsost see through black babydoll that still showed my huge but not saggy breasts as well as my hard pink nipples. The babydoll ended right in the middle of my big ass, showing everybody my big round cheeks. Anybody could clearly see my black thong that barely covered my pretty pink honey pot lips.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed as she grinned.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby responded and I was glad that she appeared to have no interest in boys, unlike her sister, who was looking at almost every boy.

"I know I do!" Yang purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, who was dressed in a blue animal pajamas, waving at her, which made Yang groan before she returned her attention back to Ruby. "What's that?" She asked as she noticed that Ruby was writing something in her journal.

Ruby answered with a a blush as she whispered "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going...Shut up!" Ruby muttered as Yang laughed.

"What about Jaune?" Yang asked. "He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" She tried to convince Ruby.

Turning on her back, Ruby looked towards the ground. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..."

Ruby whispered. I couldn't help but think of the girl in all white.

_Something must had happened. Something besides that explosion._

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang tried to cheer but I could see that it was having the opposite effect at the mention of enemy. Ruby then hit Yang with another pillow, this time to the face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

_I would love to be your friend, little rose._ I thought as I looked adorably at Ruby.

"You think the princess is going through one of those... lunar cycles? You know, the one saiyan woman deal with?" Raditz asked Nappa as they continued to watch Sarada, stare at the young girl who was being dragged by a busty blonde.

"If she is or not. Is none of my problem... and if I was you. I won't say that anywhere near her." Nappa replied as he took a quick glance and shook his head. "But to answer your question. Maybe she is. We got to be careful on who we address from now on." Nappa continued with a smirk.

"Yea, I know." Raditz mumbled as he remembered the slap Sarada gave him when he asked about her breast size.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Who much growth did your power level received?" Nappa asked and Raditz smirked as he pulled off his green scouter.

"I'm now at 5 thousand. But if I force myself past my limits. I might be able to bring out 6 thousand." Raditz answered as Nappa nodded. He looked over to see Weiss, storming onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" She yells.

"What about you?" Raditz asked as Nappa's only reply was, a giant smirk.

"I'm around 9 thousand now." Nappa answered and Raditz glared at Nappa.

Raditz sighed before turning to see Princess Sarada, in her sleeping bag, asleep for the night. Both of them knew that she could wake up and kill anyone in an instant.

"You think there's going to be any issues tomorrow?" Raditz asked and soon he was joined in looking at Sarada, who was sound asleep in her sleeping bag.

"With Princess Sarada around, I doubt it" Nappa answered.

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

_**Beacon cliffs...**_

_**Sarada POV...**_

We were standing on a cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some strong, some weak, and one that I was surprised was here— are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

Ozpin soon gave me a look as he stared at my purple scouter before raising an eyebrow, no doubt wanting me to answer his unsaid question. I knew he decided to ask me since Nappa and Raditz were loyal to me. He knew they wouldn't answer anything withing asking for my permission.

I noticed that many other students were staring at us, no doubt they had already seen the act and are to waiting for my response. I knew they were curious about our technology. I couldn't tell them that it was alien technology without being questioned daily or sent to a mental institution.

"It's a scouter. It's a communicator as well as a target located." I answered as I thought better of stating that it was mostly used to scan people's power levels.

"I guess it could pass as an equipment. Very well. I shall start. For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." Glynda continued were he left off and I soon heard Ruby...

"What?! Ohhh..."

I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. I noticed that Raditz had seen me, so I decided to glare at him to shut him up.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin started up again and started to pay more attention. I needed every detail I can gain.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?!" I heard Ruby shout and I couldn't help but to agree. How does that help?!

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or youwilldie." Ozpin finished. While I wasn't going to hide anything, I also wasn't going to just show them everything. So I'm only going to stick to flight and my ki beams.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked as he looked around. I also caught the quick look he gave me. No doubt telling me that he will be watching. Not that I cared very much.

"Yeah, um, sir?" I heard from the weakling I was surprised to see was here.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin ignored him and I couldn't help but laugh along with Nappa's chuckle and Raditz's silent smirk.

Everyone soon got in a position. Ready for the launch. We Saiyans just stood still. Getting off the ground at such high speeds was child's play. Even a child could do it. Soon one by one began to get tossed into the air. Falling into the forest below.

Nappa was launched, followed by Nappa as I too was tossed. More like shot as I was launched into the air. We all flew to a certain height before we leveled. We didn't need anybody or the cameras to hear us.

"So what's the plan Princess? We're just gonna fly and get them or are we going to fight?" Nappa asked and I looked at Nappa before looking down below. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Glynda was watching us wide eyed while Ozpin just took a sip from his mug.

"Does it matter?" Raditz asked as I looked back up towards the guys.

"Yes, it does. I think it would be the perfect opportunity to show them our might as well as testing our abilities against the Grimm." I answered as I looked down and spotted a small clearing a few hundred feet from the ruins.

"We'll land there." I said pointing to the small clearing and both if them looked.

"Then we'll wait for a few of them to gather up, we'll then go in and show our might. But make sure to not go overboard. We don't need too much attention. Just enough to let that old fool know that we'll not to be messed with." I finished before flying around them and heading to the clearing at a slow pace. And by slow, I mean fast enough so you can see the tail and slow enough that I was able to be seen. I flew at this speed for two reasons, but the main one was because Nappa and Raditz weren't fast enough to keep up with me.

_Soon you'll see the power of a Saiyan._

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

_**Beacon Cliffs...**__**Right after the Saiyans left ground...**_

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before spitting it out in shock. Glynda had dropped her tablet and let out a loud gasp. Both were in shock, but one was better at appearing to remain calm. Both were like this because up above was something that seemed impossible. Up above was something that had both of them thinking. Thinking of any possible way to explain what they were seening.

Because up above, was three people who seemed to have the same semblance! Something that can't be possible. While there's many types of semblance that may all relate to one thing, each is still different. There are cases of people having the exact same semblance of someone deceased, it was proven that no two people will have the same semblance in one lifespan.

"Ozpin... are you seeing this?" Glynda whispered as she was still in shock. She was watching three of her future students appear to have the same semblance. It was unheard off!

When she first saw the three. She thought they were weird. The guys had on this armor, that seemed to be made of rubber. She couldn't understand how something such as rubber was suppose to protect.

"They have caught my interest." Ozpin replied as he saw Sarada point to a random direction of the forest. He couldn't help but be aware that they were going to go together. No doubt wanting the opportunity to stay as a unit.

His assumption was correct when all three flew in that direction that Sarada had pointed to. He noticed that they left a long trail as they sored through the sky. His questions continued to add as he also noticed one more thing. While Nappa's and Raditz's trails were white. Sarada's appeared to be purple. He was quite curious what that could mean.

"So what do we do Ozpin?" Glynda asked as she picked up her tablet and started pressing things before she opened up a Camara that was broadcasting the three unknowns. Ozpin was impressed at their speed. Judging from the camera, they didn't seem to be tired at all.

"Nothing. They don't seemed to be a treat, nor I believe them to he soldiers of Her. But I do want them watched. To believe three unknowns appearing with no history is quite alarming." Ozpin answered as he looked down to the surface of his cup. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"I agree. We couldn't find anything on them. All we have is that footage from the dust robbery and two short statements. It also seems that the three of them doesn't know much about this world." Glynda continued as she watched the screen.

On the tablet, it showed the three Saiyans waking towards a group of students. She was quite surprised when Sarada looked up and looked directly at Glynda. It appeared as if she had known that she was being watched from that direct camera.

"And the number one thing, they have technology that we have never seen. That young girl called it a scouter. It seems fitting since it helps find targets. Or so she says. But I can't help but noticed, weird symbols appear on the screen when that tall one was clicking buttons. I believe it does more then simply find targets." Ozpin replied as he looked back up to the forest or more precisely, the ruins.

"Weird symbols? You think another language? But that's impossible! You know every language in Remnant, you would had recognized it." Glynda said as she looked up at Ozoin in shock.

"You think it's visitors from another world?" Ozpin asked as he looked up to the sky.

"You think aliens? Ozpin, don't say such silly things. Aliens aren't real." Glynda shook her head. Before anything else could be said. An explosion occurred by the ruins, both teachers decided to check the tablet to see what happened and both had looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. Even Ozpin wasn't able to hide it well this time.

"H-how is t-that possible?" Glynda muttered in fear.

_**\-- SCENE-- CHANGE--**_

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!"

Yang, who was soaring right over the treetops, using her gauntlets as she fired its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast. Enjoying the breeze through her hair before she heard three loud swooshing sounds. She looked up only to see three lines in the sky. One purple and two white ones. She suddenec crashed through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground. She fixed herself mid air before landing in an a hand and back flipping until she landed on her feet.

"Nailed it!" She yelled before running off.

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

_**Sarada POV...**_

We heard a loud thud before we entered the clearing. In front of us was quite the sight as we spotted Jaune, who was faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"Ahhahh!" Nappa chuckles and manages to gather everyone stare. His chuckles alone manage to scare a few of the other students.

"He's big." Blake mumbled in awe as she stared at Nappa. She couldn't help but look at the brown furry thing around his waist in curiosity.

"Hey! Your the guys that was with me when I got questioned by Professor Ozpin." Ruby stated as she walked up towards us. She soon stopped as she noticed Raditz was glaring at her.

"Hey! Stop glaring at my little sister!" The blonde from earlier shouted and even with a close look, I still couldn't see no resemblance. I decided to stay quiet and see how this plays out.

"Shut up weakling! I don't take orders from you!" Raditzs shouted back and Ruby took a few steps back in fear. Yang also stopped for a moment. Surprised at how powerful his voice sounded.

I soon heard a whimper and turned to see Ruby staring at us or more precisely, Nappa. She was afraid and was trying hard not to cry. Yang was getting ready to swing and I decided to intervene before things get out of hands.

"Raditz! That enough!" I ordered and I saw how everyone seemed to stare at me in shock. No doubt admiring my beauty.

Everyone was staring at Sarada in amazement. For someone so small to have that much authority and fear into a big guy was no easy task. So they knew that she was someone not to be messed with.

Soon a Major Death Stalker came on scene. It growled before four regular Death Stalkers emerged from the treeline. Everyone from the group couldn't help but shiver in fear. While they were sure they can take on a single death stalker, they didn't know about four plus a major. They were planning on different escape routes, but none could be found.

"Nappa. Take a look at their power levels and tell me what you see." Sarada ordered before clicking the scouter on his face. Everyone was confused when she said power level. The scouter was making all types of beeps as everyone could see weird symbols on the screen.

"A power level between 253 and 264 and the big one is at a solid 300." Nappa answered as everyone continued to stare in confusion.

"Really? I knew Grimm were weak but I didn't know they were going to be this weak." Sarada stated and everyone, but the saiyans were staring at her in disbelief.

"You really think Grimm is weak?! Your crazy!" The girl in all white yelled at me as she glared. I decided to ignore her and looked towards Raditz.

"Take care of it. I expect it done no less then a minute." I ordered and everyone looked shocked.

They couldn't believe what she had just said. She pretty much just told that guy to die. Was what everyone was thinking.

"Now hold on one second! You can't just"

Yang was interrupted and everyone, including herself was surprised at Raditz's response.

"I understand, princess."

"Whoa! Wait! You can't just take them all on by yourself. Nobody is that strong." Weiss exclaimed as she looked at Raditz who was walking towards the death stalkers.

"Come in guys! We can't let him do it alone!" Ruby said as she started to run after him only to stop shortly after.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Ruby asked as the other got closer to watch.

"I don't fight weakling." Raditz answered as he charged a small energy yellow ball in his hand. Everyone was amazed as such a feat.

"Wow! It's like a sun." Nora stated as everyone looked to see Raditz point the ball towards the death stalker.

"Hey Raditz. Where's your weapon?" Ruby asked. Right when she finished, Raditz fired the energy ball and it soon caused an explosion, that blew everyone off their feet. All except Sarada and Nappa.

When the smoked cleared, a giant crater was all that was left. Everyone could see the pieces of Grimm as the began to fade into the wind.

"I-impossible! That's not possible! How?!" Weiss was the first to break the quiet that had settled. Nappa and Raditz both looked to Sarada, something that everyone had noticed.

"You people use aura to protect. We use ours to fight." Was all Sarada said before Nappa came back with two king pieces.

"I got you the king piece. I hope that's alright." Nappa stated as he handed her one of the kings.

"It will do." Sarada answered and soon all the students were shocked once again, because all three had just flew up and away, leaving eight

"Am I the only one who saw that?" Yang asked.

"It will be hard to miss." Blake replied as everyone grabbed their pieces and decided to head back. Hopefully they can have enough time to talk to the three flying kids.

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

_Inside Beacon_...

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin stated as everyone was gathered in the same large room as the night before. Everyone was listening as another team was formed. On the screen, it showed a picture of four boys, all seemed to wear some type of silver armor. All were weak compared to most of the students here, especially the ones in this auditorium.

"The Four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin continued. I soon heard familiar beeping which could only come from the scouter. Thanks to the clapping, nobody but a few students turned to face us, before shrugging and turning back.

"Are you serious? All of them have a power level around 150. That's just sad." Nappa laughed as the four boys walked off stage.

The audience gives one more wave of applause, while four new students walk up to the stage and take their places in front of the headmaster. Their their faces soon popped up on the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR..." Ozpin stated as the letters of their names, arranged itself to show everyone.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?"

I was also surprised at this. While I understand that power levels doesn't compare to actual combat. I was still surprised that the weakest was appointed leader. He's either a strategist or he knows how to conceal his power levels.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin responded with a small smile.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin stated and I couldn't help but to agree.

I knew that Ruby was the weakest on the team, but she was able to handle herself very well. But the main reason why I agreed with Ozpin, something I'm sure he based his opinion on. It was on Ruby's heart. Due to the fact of her kind and gentle heart, Ruby would be best to handle most situations. She would plan things out more in depth as well as think of all options when faced with a problem. Due to this, she will most likely try her hardest to make things right.

Weiss looks to be surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock and Yang just seems excited and proud as shw goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang shouts as she squeezes the air out of Ruby.

"It seems that Yang is the strongest on that team. With a battle power of 219." Nappa states and I nodded. I couldn't help but smirk as my plan was coming together as I sensed Glynda standing behind us. No doubt listening in. I'm sure she was surprised that our scouters reveal someone's power level or in her mind, aura levels. I decided it was time to pull the last card before we were called.

"What do you think Nappa? These people are not warriors like us. We've been fighting since the moment we could walk, while they train with little toys as a teens. So of course these people are weak. I'm sure we'll only be able to find two others that has blood on their hands beside us." I couldn't help but smirk again as I heard Glynda's gasp.

"I guess your right princess." Nappa replied as he let out a tired sigh. Now I just needed Raditz to deliver the one line. The one line that I'm sure things will change. Judging on their reactions, we can determine if it's something that's meant to be known, or a well kept secret.

"Most of these kids are high 100s and some are low 200s. Even the headmaster is at a lousy 387. Then we can't forget about that mysterious power source under the school" I heard Glynda gasp and what sounded like her almost choking. "It reads of a power level of 390. Then we can't also forget the other power level that had a similar scan as the one below." Raditz stated and with our saiyan hearing, we could hear Glynda trying her hardest to remain calm and not have a heart attack.

So they know something about the two people with similar scans as well as the person down below. Which means, who ever is downstairs... is not meant to be public knowledge.

"And last but certainly not least. Sarada, Nappa, and Raditz. Please step up." Ozpin stated as he gave us a hard look. I now knew that he was listening in as well. No doubt he had a microphone with Glynda.

"That's them! The ones that flew!" I heard Nora shout and was glad that we showed ourselves to the loud ones. I was glad that my plan was working together. My plan to have Ozpin's attention all on me, while keeping the public eye on us as well, in case Ozpin decides to eliminate us. I knew we could take them out, but I wanted more information. I wanted to see more of these semblance as well as dust. After watching Ginyu switch bodies, I decided to be more careful in my approach.

The three of us walked until we stood in front of Ozpin, with Nappa and Raditz standing on either side of me. No doubt looking as bodyguards.

"Due to the odd numbers of students and the fact that all three of you worked well with each other. I will allow you three to form a team. Your team name will be... Team S-NR(SaNgRia)" Ozpin said as he looked at our scouters again.

(It's a type of Red and Purple. It's actually named after a wine.)

"But I must ask you to pick a leader among you three." Ozpin asked and for a moment, everyone was quiet. Waiting to hear our answer.

I decided to show off a little by stepping forward and snapping my left fingers. Nappa and Raditz immediately dropped to the ground as knights would do to their kings. I wanted to laugh at everyone's reaction as they were in shock at how much control I had.

"I Sarada, vow to uphold my position with honor and respect. I shall treat my title, gifted by you, with the dignity that it deserve." I stated as I stood up straight. I'm glad that I remembered those old movies.

I could see that everyone was quiet and didn't know how to go about it. Ozpin decided to just go with the 'good' response.

"Good. I hope that you do. Now everyone may go to their rooms for the night. Classes start tomorrow morning after all." Ozpin finished as he began to walk away. I looked back and spotted team RWBY and Team JNPR standing by the steps. No doubt waiting for us.

The three saiyans descended from the stage, Sarada in front with both Nappa and Raditz following up the rear on both sides of her. The three were going to continue walking before a loud cough interrupted.

"I can't believe you three were just going to walk off like that?! I thought we were friends?" Yang asked as she looked at the three Saiyans, everyone could now see the scars and muscles that all three had. The men were tall and seemed strong. The young girl in between them also seemed to be the strongest, considering she wasn't wearing any armor.

"Friends you say? I wasn't aware we were friends?" Sarada replied as she tried to figure out answers that she knew they were going to ask.

"Of course we are silly!" Nora exclaimed with a huge grin. "After all, you saved us from becoming pancakes for Grimm! Hey Ren! Make some pancakes for tomorrow!" Nora shouted at Ren as he sighed.

"How could you three do that?" Weiss asked as she marched forward and stopped in front of Sarada with a glare, one that Blake didn't like for some reason.

Nappa seemed shocked by the reaction but decided to ignore it.

"I refuse to answer that question. We don't have to tell you anything." Raditz answered as he moved forward, making Weiss take a step back at his height.

"It's one of our abilities. We have trained our energy so we can have abilities that are fueled by the energy." Sarada stated as everyone was surprised.

They have heard something that was impossible. Yet they knew it was the truth. They couldn't help but be curious at that.

"Then how come nobody ever heard of such abilities." Weiss asked with a smirk, thinking of such things as lies.

"Because you people are too weak to gain the power needed. You simply don't have enough energy for anything." Sarada answered as everyone kinda felt insulted by her reply.

"Then how can you tell how much energy someone has?" Ren asked and everyone felt that they already knew the answers.

The saiyans felt Ozpin and Glynda standing near, no doubt listening to the discussion.

"That's because of these babies. These scouters allow us to measure the person's power level. Power level is just the rating of how strong someone is." Nappa answered and everyone seemed shocked at the revelation.

To be able to know how strong someone is, that's just helpful in many ways. Was the thought going through almost everyone's mind.

"What's my power level?" Yang asked as she was jumping up and down.

"No fair! I want to know mine!" Ruby shouted.

Soon everyone was asking to he measured, including Weiss.

"... fine." Sarada growled as she began clicking on her scouter.

"Ruby, 177"

"Wow! Awesome sis! But I bet mine is higher."

"Yang, 219"

"Ha! Told you!"

Weiss looked up as she noticed that hers was being checked. She hoped that hers was the highest. Maybe she could use that as a way to show Ozpin that she deserved to be leader.

"Weiss, 197" Weiss looked down in defeat. She couldn't believe that she wasn't stronger then Yang.

"I don't want to know mine, please." Blake whispered with a blush as she stared at Sarada. The saiyan males looked to each other before grinning.

"Nora, 226."

"Ren, 194"

Everyone was surprised at how strong Ren was. Jaune shook his head, not wanting to be embarrassed that his power level would be the lowest. Everyone soon turned to look at the four time redhead champion. Everyone was expecting a very high number.

"Pyrrha, 249." Everyone was surprised that her number wasn't all that high. While it was still a gap, they couldn't believe how close she was to them.

Pyrrha was happy that she wasn't rated with no 500 or something. She didn't want all the attention that she knew it would gain from her new friends. She was shy to ask them not to say it, but even she wanted to know how strong she was.

"Wow! Your really not that far from me! I'm going to train so I can beat you!" Yang exclaimed and Pyrrha couldn't help but truly smile. For once, someone wanted to fight her. She was being treated like another normal person, something that she had wished for.

"So what are your power levels?" Ozpin asked as he stepped out. Everyone but the saiyans were surprised that they had remained in the auditorium.

Sarada expected him to ask at the mention of power levels, she was glad that she had eight witnesses as well as the fact that Raditz was recording.

Everyone turned to face the three saiyans, everyone was expecting something close to Pyrrha's or maybe a little higher, but nobody expected the answers that came out.

"I'm around 52 hundred." Raditz responded with a bored tone, while everyone, including the professors were shock at his statement.

"Your saying that Pyrrha is less then 300 while your in the thousands?!" Weiss exclaimed as everyone was starting to believe it as a lie. Sarada decided now was the time to let out a little truth. Hopefully it would go according as plan.

"It's the truth. We saiyans are born with a higher power level then average. Our people are warriors. Born to fight."

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

_**I don't know what to do. This is the second story I wrote that I just can't seem to continue.**_ _**I might have to start working on one that seems more interesting enough for me.**_

_**I also have another idea for a saiyan in the RWBY world. But this one will actually have a character from the DBZ/DBS series. I decided on a character but now I need a time frame as well as a pairing for Broly.**_

_**Since the readers of this story will know about it first. I want you guys to help me by voting.**_

_**Who should Broly be with, from the RWBY world?**_

_**A.) **__**Blake.**_

_**B.) Weiss.**_

_**C.) Yang.**_

_**D.) Glynda. (Glynda's younger)**_

_**E.) Pyrrha.**_

_**I will not do Velvet or Coco, since I love them being together. I wilk not do Yaoi as well. I'm just not comfortable writing that.**_


End file.
